


Interlude: Resurrection

by flynnparadox



Series: Alien: Evolution [3]
Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien Quadrilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnparadox/pseuds/flynnparadox
Summary: After the crash of the Auriga, the USM is in disgrace. It has been bought by Weyland Yutani, risen from the ashes like a Phoenix. And in a secret lab somewhere in the galaxy, the Company's new CEO (with a familiar face) has come to check on one of their projects.Just a little peek at the future of this series...
Series: Alien: Evolution [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100264





	Interlude: Resurrection

Dr. Williamson walked up the short flight of stairs that led to the surface. She shielded her eyes from the harsh red sky. She could already feel the wind kicking up as the flyer settled above the landing pad. She put on a professional face as the vehicle landed.  
She wore the kind of white that all scientists seemed to wear. Her hair was mostly grey and close-cropped. Her lined face showed the weight of years and not a small amount of pain.  
The flyer's engines powered down. Its doors opened and a small group of people got out: three, to be precise. Williamson didn't know two of them - they looked like security - but she was well aware of who the third man was.  
P.T. Weyland - her new boss - strode down from the landing pad to meet her. His arrogant features suggested a man in his early forties but Williamson knew better. He wasn't yet a year old. A clone of a brilliant man who died hundreds of years ago, the founder of an old company that had changed hands several times over the centuries.  
Weyland reached her. Bowed in the Japanese manner. "Dr. Williamson, I presume."  
It wasn't a question. Williamson nodded, bowed back. Then the two of them headed back into the base, down the stairs. The other two men followed them.  
"I assume you know the reason for my visit today?" Weyland asked as they walked.  
Williamson tried to keep her face neutral, professional. "I'm well aware."  
Weyland studied her, smiled. He could see right through her professionalism. Right to the heart of her. "You don't like this situation, do you, doctor?"  
Williamson sighed. She hadn't wanted to begin the day this way but here they were. "Not particularly, Mr. Weyland, no."  
Weyland chuckled. "Take comfort in the fact that you have no choice in the matter."  
They reached a security door. Williamson breathed into the panel. The door recognized her DNA and opened for them.  
"Breath locks are on their way out," Weyland said lightly. "We've got some exciting developments in the security field, I'm told."  
"I'm sure," Williamson said.  
They proceeded through the door, into a long corridor. The lighting was moody but utilitarian at the same time.  
Weyland chuckled again. Shook his head. "The USM was collapsing. And the Company - my company - were their only salvation."  
Williamson shot him a glance. "I don't have to like it."  
"Of course you don't," Weyland said. "But you must agree that all that... fumbling on the Auriga was misguided. Sloppy."  
Williamson sighed again. "You know, of course, that I was on the Auriga?"  
Weyland nodded and folded his hands behind his back. "I do. And I'm not questioning your expertise in your chosen field. Take no offense, please. But a crash that killed hundreds of thousands of lives... at least! And a mass systems wipe from the electromagnetic pulse that it created. Untold amounts of data lost forever. Unbelievable. The USM were practically asking to be bought out by the private sector. So, I'll repeat myself: sloppy."  
They reached another security door at the far end of the corridor. Once again, Williamson breathed on the panel to open it. The door made a discordant chime and asked her to please try again. She sighed and did so. On the second attempt, it worked and the door opened for her.  
"You see?" Weyland said. "Outdated tech. Never worked properly to begin with."  
"Was the hybrid xenomorph queen that you took from my labs also outdated?" Williamson asked.  
Weyland was silent for a moment. Then he spoke softly. "That subject is proving to be... promising."  
Williamson nodded. "I know. I nurtured her. Pulled her from the abdomen of Ripley 7. Everyone else thought she was a failure. Too human. Covered with that pink skin. But I argued against incineration. I said that she was a valuable asset. And, after enough arguing, they agreed. Had her sent here."  
They entered a massive lab. Experiments lined every wall. More floated in large glass tubes hanging like columns throughout the room.  
"And when I escaped the Auriga," Williamson continued, "I came here. Fed her. Loved her." She turned on Weyland. "And you took her from me. Do you have any idea how that feels?"  
Weyland was silent again for a moment. But that arrogant look stayed in place. He shook his head. "No, I suppose I don't."  
Williamson nodded. "No, you don't. How could you?" She turned away and they proceeded into the lab. "How is she coming along?"  
"Well," Weyland said, "it's early days yet. Our scientists say that we're looking at years, at least, before she can begin laying eggs. Decades, perhaps. But we're patient. We'll see results. I'm positive."  
They walked through the lab, heading for the far side. All about them, scientists worked, observed, took samples.  
"And how is our... current project doing?" Weyland asked.  
Williamson stopped. Turned on him. She smirked. "Today is her birthday. Her first. But you already know that. That's why you're here."  
Weyland nodded. "I'm just looking after our assets. You understand."  
"Of course," Williamson said.  
They resumed walking. They were silent until they reached their destination. A large area of the lab was sealed off from the rest of the room. Two walls with expansive plastic windows cut off a corner of the room. Through the windows, a large glass tube filled with amber liquid was visible. Something was floating within it.  
Williamson opened the door to this room with her breath one more time. When the door was open to them, they stepped inside. Weyland turned to his security detail. "I can handle it from here. I don't think Dr. Williamson or our subject is going to attack me in there. Besides, you can see us through the windows."  
The two silent men nodded and waited outside the door. Weyland and Williamson proceeded inside.  
Weyland approached the glass tube. He reached out with one tentative hand and touched the glass. His face was almost reverent. "She's beautiful."  
Williamson nodded. "She is."  
She approached a control console. Activated it. She turned to Weyland. "You'd better back away."  
"Of course," Weyland said.  
He backed away from the tube. Hands folded behind his back once again. Williamson punched a sequence into the console then quickly proceeded to the side of the tube. The glass tube slowly lifted off its metal base.  
The amber liquid immediately splashed out of the tube. It hit the metal grating of the floor and went down the drain. The subject fell out of the tube and into the arms of Dr. Williamson.  
The subject was a girl. A girl with long blonde hair. She looked like she was in her late teens - eighteen or nineteen - but today was her birthday. She was pretty, with fine features and a pleasing body.  
Dr. Williamson held the girl in her arms. For a moment, the doctor thought that the girl wasn't going to take a breath. That she would just suffocate here in the cold air of the lab. Panic began to set it.  
Then the girl finally took a breath. Her eyes popped open at the same moment. They were a brilliant blue.  
She looked up into the face of Dr. Williamson. Confusion and not a small amount of alarm written on her face.  
Williamson stroked her wet hair. "It's alright. You're safe with us. With me. Do you understand?"  
The girl was silent for a moment. Then she nodded. She blinked several times, took a few deep breaths. Then she began to cry.  
Williamson took her in her arms and held her for a moment. The girl buried her head in Williamson's shoulder, sobbing.  
This went on for several minutes. Weyland watched the two women with a kind of dispassionate interest. She was, like him, a clone. A sister, in some sense. But she was also an experiment. A subject. To Williamson, she was more.  
Finally, the girl stopped crying. She looked up at Williamson. Opened her mouth. She tried to speak but, at first, she could only get out a few "H" sounds. Williamson nodded, encouraging her, giving her time. Finally, the girl managed a word: "Who?"  
"Who am I?" Williamson asked. "I'm Carlyn Williamson. And I suppose that I'm your mother."  
The girl shook her head. Then pointed at herself. "Me."  
"Oh," Williamson said. "Your name is Re--"  
Weyland put a hand on the doctor's shoulder, cutting her off. Williamson looked around at him. The CEO was shaking his head. Williamson sighed. Ah, yes, this part of the experiment.  
She turned back to the girl. She didn't want one of the first things that she told the girl to be a lie but here they were. "Your name is Billie."  
The girl - Billie - nodded slowly. She looked past Williamson, at Weyland. A frown started to form across her beautiful face.  
But Weyland only smiled back at her.


End file.
